1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower accessory, and more particularly, a SHOWER HEAD EXTENSION APPARATUS.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for shower accessories have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,975, Published/Issued on Jun. 28, 1988, to Yates teaches a shower head assembly is comprised of a diverter valve for diverting the water supply to one of two shower heads. One of the shower heads is generally laterally and adjustably displaced from the other of said shower heads by means of a swivable extension arm and the entire assembly is easily installable on the existing overhead water supply line of a shower stall or bath enclosure.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,103, Published/Issued on Jun. 11, 1991, to Faist teaches an extension pipe for raising the elevation of a shower head comprising an S-shaped length of pipe having external threads on each end thereof, the lower end being a straight horizontal section of pipe and the upper end being directed downwardly from about 15.degree. to about 45.degree. below horizontal.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 8,109,450, Published/Issued on Feb. 7, 2012, to Luettgen, et al. teaches A handheld showerhead has a showerhead portion and a handle portion. The showerhead portion may include at least two fluid channels. The handle portion may be operatively associated with the shower portion. The handle portion may include at least one fluid inlet or fluid passage. A rigid internal shaft is used to reinforce the connection between a fluid conveyance structure in the showerhead portion, the handle portion, or both, and a water supply connector at least partially in the handle portion The handle portion may further include a movable mode selector. Movement of the mode selector may selectively place the fluid inlet or fluid passage in fluid communication with at least one of the two fluid channels in the showerhead portion.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. D545,949, Published/Issued on Jul. 3, 2007, to Coates teaches a detachable attachment for shower head
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 20060208111, Published/issued on Sep. 21, 2006, to Tracy, et al. teaches a showerhead extension arm comprising a generally tubular body portion, first and second hub members, a showerhead engaging portion, and a shower arm coupling. The first hub member is rotationally secured to a first end of the tubular body portion and the second hub member is rotationally secured to a second end of the tubular body portion. Each of the hub members permit the flow of fluid therethrough. The showerhead engaging portion permits the showerhead extension arm to be secured to a showerhead such that the showerhead is permitted to rotate relative to an axis generally perpendicular to the tubular body portion and to simultaneously rotate relative to an axis generally parallel to the tubular body portion.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 20060214025, Published/Issued on Sep. 28, 2006, to Kim teaches a showerhead extension arm comprising a generally tubular body portion, first and second hub members, a showerhead engaging portion, and a shower arm coupling. The first hub member is rotationally secured to a first end of the tubular body portion and the second hub member is rotationally secured to a second end of the tubular body portion. Each of the hub members permit the flow of fluid therethrough. The showerhead engaging portion permits the showerhead extension arm to be secured to a showerhead such that the showerhead is permitted to rotate relative to an axis generally perpendicular to the tubular body portion and to simultaneously rotate relative to an axis generally parallel to the tubular body portion.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 20060283336, Published/Issued on Dec. 21, 2006, to Eveleigh, et al. teaches a quick disconnect shower head having a shower head housing operable to receive a quick disconnect fitting connected to a hose or other apparatus such that the apparatus is readily connected or disconnected to the shower head housing.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 20070200013, Published/Issued on Aug. 30, 2007, to Hsiao teaches a shower head includes a housing having a first side formed with a plurality of water outlet holes, a plurality of nozzles each detachably mounted in the respective water outlet hole, a top cover detachably mounted on an open second side of the housing, and a water dividing member detachably mounted on the top cover and connected to the inside of the housing. Thus, the top cover can be detached from the housing to facilitate a user washing the inside of the housing. In addition, each of the nozzles is made of a flexible material, so that each of the nozzles can be deformed to detach from the respective water outlet hole easily and quickly, thereby facilitating the user replacing the nozzles.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 20100314468, Published/Issued on Dec. 16, 2010, to Han teaches a new air-pressure utilizing water-saving shower head which takes in external air to increase the spray pressure is introduced. According to the present invention, this water-saving shower head comprises, a holding space for water inside, a body that contains an air hole at the bottom to take in the external air, the internal cross-sectional areas decreasing and then increasing, an air intake hole connecting into the air hole of the upper body, a pressure applying unit which mixes the external air coming through the air hole with the novelty of the pressure of the water flow movement, positioned at the front side of upper body and consists of an extended spray tube with multiple spray boards protruding outward.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for shower accessories have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.